The New Teen Titans
by Chronis16
Summary: The Teen Titans now have Terra back on the team and they're super happy, well all except Raven who feels like she's being pushed aside, will Raven over come her fears?
1. Alone in the dark

**Attention the events that take place are set after trouble in Tokyo **

_**The New Titans**_

It was a peaceful day in the park as kids played happily at in their sand boxes and swung around on their swings. The Titans were playing football while Raven sat on the side lines doing her daily meditations. "Yo Beastboy go long" said Cyborg; Beastboy runs for the ball he then trips and falls down before Raven. "Come on Raven come play with us" Beastboy said, Raven opened one to look at Beastboy "No I have to Meditate". "Please Raven you must foot the ball with us!" Starfire yells over to Raven; Raven just shook her head and went on with her meditation. Beastboy then stood up on his feet "Ok Raven if you want to be a sour puss…" Beastboy then stops talking when he noticed someone standing behind Raven.

Raven then turned stopped and turned her head only to see Terra standing behind her, "Terra!" Beastboy shouts. The rest of the Titan saw the commotion and rushed over to greet Terra. "Friend I am happy to see you are unharmed" Starfire said, "Terra what's shaken?" said Cyborg, "Good to see Terra" Said Robin. Raven then stood up and wasn't exactly thrilled to see Terra but before she could say something Beastboy cut in front of her "Terra, Terra you came back I'm so glad to see you". Terra blushed as her friends greeted her she regained her memory and was now ready to be a Titan again. "Hi guys it's good to see all of you again I take it that you're not mad at me anymore?" Beastboy walks up to Terra and puts is hand on her cheek, "We'll always be here for you especially me, right guys?" "Right" says the remaining Titans (Except Raven). "Come on yall lets get some pizza" Cyborg said. With that said the Titans began walking leaving Raven behind. "They didn't even ask me how I felt" She then floated behind her friends.

(**Two Weeks later)**

Terra was back as a full member of the team and for every day since it seems like the Titans became more attached to Terra and less to Raven, Starfire asks her to go to the mall now instead of Raven, Cyborg always cooks what she wants Terra wants, Robin always asks for her advice, and Beastboy sends all of his time with her now and he doesn't bug Raven any more. Raven was beginning to feel like a true outsider of the team. All of these thoughts swirled around in Raven's head when she heard a knock on her door. Raven then gets up off her bed to answer the door, when she did she was surprised to see that it was Terra. "Yes" Raven answers coldly. "Hey Raven just thought that I'd see what you were up to, I mean we haven't really gotten a chance to talk". Raven then steps out of her room; "I don't want to talk" said Raven. Terra then stands firm with a look of irritation on her face, Raven then glares and starts walking toward the living room with Terra following behind. "Look I'm sorry about what happened but you hate me forever I mean were on the team" said Terra.

The two then walked into the living room where the rest of the Titans were. Raven then quickly turns to Terra, "Listen just because your on this team doesn't mean that what you did is gonna just instantly go away!" Before tempers flare Beastboy intervenes. "Hey Raven what's your deal?" Beastboy said. With that said the alarm went off, robin then quickly ran over to the computer. "Titans go!" said Robin and the Titans were off

(**D**owntown)

Cinderblock was tearing up the streets when the Titans arrived on the scene. "You just don't learn do you Cinderblock" said Robin. Cinderblock turned around only to see the Titans standing behind him, Cinderblock them growls and pounds down on the with such force that the cars on the street fly into the air and was about to rain down on the Titans when Raven used her powers to catch the cars. Cinderblock growled in dismay, "I won't let you hurt my friends" said Raven; Raven then proceeded to launch the same cars at Cinderblock but he deflected them into the builds surrounding the battle field.

"How did he get so strong" Cyborg said, "We must apprehend him before he destroys the city" Starfire said. With that the Titans prepared to attack when Terra flew in her bolder, "I got this guy" said Terra. Terra then uses her powers to slam Cinderblock on the ground repeatedly which knocked Cinderblock unconscious. The Titans then walked up to cinderblock, Robin kneeled down and checked Cinderblock for anything abnormal when he found something unusual imbedded under his arm. Robin then proceeded to remove the device which was a small round object with the initials of the U.S government on it.

"This looks like it's government owned" said Robin who then shows Cyborg. "I'll run an analysis on it" Cyborg said. "Yeah in the mean time we owe thanks to Terra who saved the day with her powers" The rest of the Titans then Praise Terra for a job well done and once again Raven was suck alone as she watched her friends forget about her existence even though she was the one who helped Robin bring the team together.

(**END Chapter)**


	2. Appearences can be Deceiving

**Attention the events that take place are set after trouble in Tokyo **

_**The New Titans**_

_**Chapter 1: Alone in the dark**_

It was a peaceful day in the park as kids played happily at in their sand boxes and swung around on their swings. The Titans were playing football while Raven sat on the side lines doing her daily meditations. "Yo Beastboy go long" said Cyborg; Beastboy runs for the ball he then trips and falls down before Raven. "Come on Raven come play with us" Beastboy said, Raven opened one to look at Beastboy "No I have to Meditate". "Please Raven you must foot the ball with us!" Starfire yells over to Raven; Raven just shook her head and went on with her meditation. Beastboy then stood up on his feet "Ok Raven if you want to be a sour puss…" Beastboy then stops talking when he noticed someone standing behind Raven.

Raven then stopped her meditation and turned her head only to see Terra standing behind her, "Terra!" Beastboy shouts. The rest of the Titan saw the commotion and rushed over to greet Terra. "Friend I am happy to see you are unharmed" Starfire said, "Terra what's shaken?" said Cyborg, "Good to see Terra" Said Robin. Raven then stood up and wasn't exactly thrilled to see Terra but before she could say something Beastboy cut in front of her "Terra, Terra you came back I'm so glad to see you". Terra blushed as her friends greeted her she regained her memory and was now ready to be a Titan again. "Hi guys it's good to see all of you again I take it that you're not mad at me anymore?" Beastboy walks up to Terra and puts is hand on her cheek, "We'll always be here for you especially me, right guys?" "Right" say the remaining Titans (Except Raven). "Come on yall lets get some pizza" Cyborg said. With that said the Titans began walking leaving Raven behind. "They didn't even ask me how I felt" She then floated behind her friends.

(**Two Weeks later)**

Terra was back as a full member of the team and for every day since it seems like the Titans became more attached to Terra and less to Raven, Starfire asks her to go to the mall now instead of Raven, Cyborg always cooks what she wants Terra wants, Robin always asks for her advice, and Beastboy sends all of his time with her now and he doesn't bug Raven any more. Raven was beginning to feel like a true outsider of the team. All of these thoughts swirled around in Raven's head when she heard a knock on her door. Raven then gets up off her bed to answer the door, when she did she was surprised to see that it was Terra. "Yes" Raven answers coldly. "Hey Raven just thought that I'd see what you were up to, I mean we haven't really gotten a chance to talk". Raven then steps out of her room; "I don't want to talk" said Raven. Terra then stands firm with a look of irritation on her face, Raven then glares and starts walking toward the living room with Terra following behind. "Look I'm sorry about what happened but you hate me forever I mean were on the team" said Terra.

The two then walked into the living room where the rest of the Titans were. Raven then quickly turns to Terra, "Listen just because your on this team doesn't mean that what you did is gonna just instantly go away!" Before tempers flare Beastboy intervenes. "Hey Raven what's your deal?" Beastboy said. With that said the alarm went off, robin then quickly ran over to the computer. "Titans go!" said Robin and the Titans were off

(**D**owntown)

Cinderblock was tearing up the streets when the Titans arrived on the scene. "You just don't learn do you Cinderblock" said Robin. Cinderblock turned around only to see the Titans standing behind him, Cinderblock them growls and pounds down on the with such force that the cars on the street fly into the air and was about to rain down on the Titans when Raven used her powers to catch the cars. Cinderblock growled in dismay, "I won't let you hurt my friends" said Raven; Raven then proceeded to launch the same cars at Cinderblock but he deflected them into the builds surrounding the battle field.

"How did he get so strong" Cyborg said," I don't know but he seems to be stronger then usual" Robin replied. "We must apprehend him before he destroys the city" Starfire said. With that the Titans prepared to attack when Terra flew in her bolder, "I got this guy" said Terra. Terra then uses her powers to slam Cinderblock on the ground repeatedly which knocked Cinderblock unconscious. The Titans then walked up to cinderblock, Robin kneeled down and checked Cinderblock for anything abnormal when he found something unusual imbedded under his arm. Robin then proceeded to remove the device which was a small round object with the initials of the U.S government on it.

"This looks like its government owned" said Robin who then shows Cyborg. "I'll run an analysis on it" Cyborg said. "Yeah in the mean time we owe thanks to Terra who saved the day with her powers" The rest of the Titans then Praised Terra for a job well done and once again Raven was suck alone as she watched her friends forget about her existence even though she was the one who helped Robin bring the team together.

(**END Chapter)**

_**Chapter 2: Appearances can be deceiving **_

It was a quiet morning at Titans tower as the day started off normal. Cyborg was playing video games with Beastboy; Robin was reading a news paper, and Starfire was cooking breakfast (or at least trying). Just then Raven walks into the living room and sits down by the counter where Starfire was cooking what seemed to be pancakes but they were green and moldy. "Starfire what is that you are cooking?" Raven said. Starfire then smiled at Raven "I believe it to be the pancakes yes?" Starfire replied "Where did you get the recipe?" Raven said. "I added some seasonings from my home planet" Starfire replied. Starfire then flips one off the grill and into her mouth. "Delicious" Starfire commented. "Raven would you like to try some?" "Umm I think I'll just have some tea" Raven said sarcastically.

With that said Raven then uses her powers to gather the utensils she need for her tea, first she poured herself a cup of tea then added sugar then when she was finished the cup floated over to her. Raven then walked over to the table where Robin was reading the news paper and sat down across him. Raven begin drinking her tea as it was a refreshing start of the day for her, she looked at Robin who was still reading the paper and then fixed her eyes back on her cup. "Where is Terra?" Raven asked. "She went to run some errands" Robin Replied. "Is everything ok?" Robin asked with his face still behind the paper. "What do you mean?" Raven asked "Well lately you've kept to yourself even for you" Robin replied. Raven was kinda annoyed when she and Robin talked because it was like talking to a psychic; Robin is the only person Raven talks to about her secrets. "I just have a lot of extra time on my hands now" Raven said. Robin then folds up the paper and sets it down on the table "You haven't adjusted to Terra being around" Robin replied

Raven thought to herself for a second and before see could begin to say anything Cyborg yelled over to Robin "Yo guys I think you should get over here quick. Robin then looked at Raven "Sorry Raven well talk about this later" the two the rush over to the rest of the Titans who were huddled together looking at seemed to be a visual message from a united states official. "Who are you?" Robin asked. "I am General Obelisk of the united states army" replied the General. "Yeah well what does he want with us?" Beastboy asked. "We have an escaped criminal and we think he's in your city" said the General. Just then a picture of the suspect appeared on the screen, he was dressed in an all black ninja outfit with a mask that looked like that of an executioner. "This prisoner escaped from of faculties a few months ago and we need your cooperation" said the general.

Robin's eye brow went up in suspicion because something didn't feel right but he just simply couldn't put his finger on it so he went along with it. "Alright General, but one more thing" Robin then pulls out the device that was found on Cinderblock. "What's this?" Robin showed the general. The general looked surprised to see the device in Robins hands, "We think he's stealing our technology and using it to recruit villains from with in your city" the general replied. "Criminals but why would he do that?" Robin asked with fire in his voice. "Sorry but that's classified information, you have your mission I trust that you will carry it out" Replied the general". With that said the general concluded the transmission. "This is coo-coo-labonza we're not taking orders from him are we?" Beastboy complained. "We have to Beastboy it's the only way to get to the bottom of this" Robin replied. Raven then stood next to Robin "So where do we start?" Robin looked at Raven then thought to himself for a second "We should probably start looking at anyplace that manufactures high-tech weapons for the government" said Robin. Cyborg then walks over to the computer and pulls up the only weapons facility that could have been capable of crating the device. "Catimas Weapons Facility we should look here for our thief" Cyborg replied "Then lets go" Robin said and with that the Titans were off to Catimas weapons facility

(Catimas Weapons Facility)

It was quiet at Catimas facility, the weapons engineers worked diligently on new weapons as well as improving new ones. Two guards were patrolling the east wing of the facility when one of them saw something pass by them; he goes to check it out when he was ambushed. The figure then quietly snuck up on the other guard and knocked him unconscious allowing him to access the vault where all of the finished products were stored.

The figure used a clearance card that was taken from one of the guards. When the doors opened the figure stepped into a huge armory filled with hi-tech weapons of secrecy. He began grabbing some when a ninja star hit his hand; he looked up only to see the same ninja the Titans are looking for. Red X just brushed his shoulders off as if he was not moved by the mysterious figure.

"So let me guess you're here to stop me correct" replied Red X.

The ninja stood his ground silently as if he were mute. With that said Red X attacked his foe by firing a sticky X at him but the ninja responded by simple tossing a smoke bomb on the ground allowing him to escape Red's attack and disappearing from his sight as well. Red X was about to use his stealth device but was hit from behind and knocked unconscious by the ninja.

The Ninja the grabbed Red X and lifted him into the air appearing to finish him off went he was shot from behind by a starbolt he then dropped X and turned around only to see the Titans standing in the door way. "You picked a bad day to go shopping" Robin said. The ninja then throw a smoke bomb at them engulfing them, when it cleared the ninja appeared to have disappeared. "Wow he's good" Beastboy said "But how could he escape?" Starfire cried "She's right this is the only way out" Raven replied

Just then the ninja quickly jumps down on Cyborg, grabs Beastboy and throws him into Robin, then follows up with a split kick knocking both Raven and Starfire to the ground and then runs off. Beastboy lay on Robin with stars flying around his head "Did anyone catch that bus?" Beastboy says in a dazed state, Robin then pushes him off and runs after the mysterious figure. The rest of the Titans slowly got up only to notice Red X was gone and he stole a few items.

Mean while Robin catches up with the assailant and chases him through the upper levels of the facility until the two reach the roof of the building. "There is no were else to go" Robin says to the ninja, the Ninja then turns to him. "I don't want to fight you" the Ninja says to him. "Sorry but I have to bring you down" Robin says with confidence and with that said Robin Charges at the ninja with a barrage of punches and kicks but the ninja blocked and dodge Robin's attacks. The ninja then grabs Robins arm and tosses him into the air but Robin landed on his feet.

Robin looks at his opponent with curiosity; "Who are you?" Robin asked but before the ninja could speak the rest of the Titans arrived to join the Robin. The Ninja then looks at the team and begins to make a break for the ledge of the building, the Titans chase after him until he jumps off. When the Titans got to the ledge he was gone. Robin smacks his fist into his hand with an obsessed look in his eye "We have to find out who he is and what he's up to" Robin replied. Starfire then flies to his side "We shall find him and we shall stop him.

With that said the Titans head back to the tower.

_**(End Chapter)**_


End file.
